According to Eli
by Pop-Culture-Princess90
Summary: This is a song fic. for Eclare to the song According to you.


According to Eli

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Degrassi, K.C.,Clare and Eli or Alli they are just characters I like writing for.

A/N So I was having a major writers block while thinking where to go with my other Eclare story What Should Have Been. I was listening to music and when this song came on I saw this whole little story play out in my head. Sorry if this has been done before I couldn't help it. I changed the story up a bit, in this Clare and K.C. are in 10th grade and dating. Also Eli is already in the picture when they are dating as her English partner. Hope you like it don't forget to review. And apparently even my song fics are freakishly long now too, Sorry lol.

" Last night was so fun!" Alli exclaimed as she popped up next to me as I shuffled things in and out of my locker before classes started.

Smiling a yawn escaped my lips, " Yea but now I'll be paying for it all day. How exactly did you convince me I could survive with only four hours of sleep again?"

Just as Alli was going to reply, her gaze froze on something over my shoulder. Following her eyes I saw K.C. and Jenna enter the school walking together hand in hand. God they looked like such a cliché, the power squad girl with her football player boyfriend. Trying to get back to a happier subject Alli immediately went off on an entire recap of the night before. Giving all the details of the party we attended, like I hadn't been there at all. With her babbling away my mind slipped back into memories of my own.

*Flashback*

"Come on Clare!" K.C. yelled from my living room. "We told Conner and Alli we would meet them at The Dot 20 minutes ago.

"I'll be just one more minute, I just have to save this English assignment. And I texted Alli saying we was running a bit behind schedule." I screamed back from my bedroom.

We had been arguing a lot lately. It seemed like everything I did was wrong. It was like every little thing about me pissed him off in some form or another. Sure we never had had the perfect relationship, we argued but it was different. Before it was us just going head to head in a battle of wit's. Now it was like we went for the kill.

"WE!" His voice got louder as he ascended the stairs to my room, "We aren't running late, you are. God you are just so freaking difficult sometimes!"

"Ok fine _I _am running late so what! I have to make sure that this assignment is ready for tomorrows English class so Eli can read it" I shot back getting up from my desk and seeing he was now standing in the threshold of my bedroom.

Anger quickly morphed his face into a deeper scowl then before. " ELI! You are making me wait so you can do something for another guy?"

"OH MY GOSH K.C! Will you relax. Eli is just a friend and English partner, and the assignment is due tomorrow thank you very much. So no I am not "doing something for another guy". I am doing something my teacher wants me to do. Besides look whose talking Mr. Jenna-is-just-a-friend! " My anger had reached new highest in this fight and I finally decided I wasn't going to be pulling any punches.

"Jenna is just a friend, but she is a better friend then you are a girlfriend!" It seemed like we were both in it for the kill now. "She is there for me, and she is there when she says she will be."

"Nice K.C. very nice!" Walking out of my room I heard him follow as I continued, " Well then why don't you go with her to The Dot, or better yet why don't you go alone. I am sure that Conner and Alli would love to hear why you show up and I don't."

"You know I can't do that. They love you and would side with you in a minute. Then I will have to hear them yell at me too and I can't deal with that." He retorted as we made our way outside and started walking to The Dot.

We bickered all the way to the café getting weird looks from people walking past us. When we finally arrived and greeted our friends I was already worn out and looking forward to my comfy bed.

**According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you**.

*Flashback*

" Clare…. Clare… Clare! What's up with you?" Eli's voice finally broke through the fog my brain was encompassed in.

"Oh sorry Eli. Nothing is wrong, what were you saying?" I asked trying to keep my mind on topic. We were at The Dot looking over our latest papers for English but my mind couldn't focus on that. I kept going back to the night before and yet another argument K.C. and I had had.

Looking at me with those hazel eyes of his I knew I wasn't fooling him. After all the time we had spent together, we were more then just English partners we were friends. And he could read me like a book. " Come on Edwards, whatever is on your mind is starting to effect your work. What's up?"

" Nothing, nothing. K.C. and I just had yet another fight, but everything is fine." I admitted. I broke my gaze from his, knowing he would be able to tell I was lying.

Huffing he took my hand in his, " Clare, look at me will you." It wasn't a question, and when I didn't look up his other cupped my chin and gently raised my head. " Listen Clare I know it isn't my business but why the hell are you still with that jerk?"

"Eli, he isn't a jerk." I tried to defend my boyfriend, but even I could hear how defeated I sounded on the subject. " We just have fights, but all couples disagree sometimes."

"That may be true but you guys seem to always be fighting. And really he always seems to start it over the smallest things. You deserve so much more then a guy that takes advantage of your good nature." In his eyes I saw so much love and caring it took my breath away.

" He treats me fine Eli, but thanks for the concern." My voice comes out small as I remove my hand from him and tried to focus on our papers once again. Thinking of K.C. and how we had been through so much, I couldn't just abandon the relationship could I?,,,, No I couldn't. I wasn't a quitter.

" He may treat you _fine_" his fingers drew air quote around the word, " but you deserve so much more. You should be dating a guy that can see how much of an awesome girl you are. Someone who won't let you forget how beautiful, intelligent and sweet you really are."

His words warmed me from the inside out and the look in his eyes only made the warmth spread more. Somewhere inside of me I knew he was right. Over the past few weeks Eli had been there to listen when I ranted about K.C. He would let me talking until I turned blue in the face only shaking his head when he didn't agree with something I had said. We had grown so much closer and I would be lying if I said I wasn't falling for him but I was loyal to K.C. Even if I doubted that he was the same.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.  
**

*Flashback*

"God K.C would you drop it!" I was really getting tired of him wining.

" No Clare I will not drop it you are hanging with the hearse driving freak more then you are with me." He was following me into school not caring that every eye was on us.

Pulling him into an empty classroom I spun around feeling the anger bubble in my even more, "Oh come on K.C. like you really care. You seem to keep pretty well occupied with our friends and _Jenna_ when I am not around Hell you hang with her even when I am available!"

"That's because she is actually FUN!" He yelled but I could tell he regretted it the moment he said it.

"She is fun! And what I am Miss. Boring Degrassi!" I shot back ignoring what he said, he meant it and I knew it no matter what he said.

"Sometimes I think so ya. It seems like you never want to do anything fun. And even if I get you to go somewhere you are moody, quiet and you don't even try and fit it." He listed thinking he was finally winning the fight.

"I try. I try to fit in but now whenever we hang out we always hang with your basketball and football friends and their power squad girlfriends. I don't have anything in common with them. We haven't hung out with Alli and Conner is ages." Getting pissed I left the classroom and headed to my locker, not caring anymore if our class mates saw this.

"You don't try. I look at you sometimes and I still see that naïve, girl you were when you came to school in that old catholic school uniform. I want to get you out of your shell but you won't meet me half way"

" You know what K.C. I do try and get out of my shell but when you just feed me to the wolves, of course I am not going to do it right away." Breathing I heard the bell ring and said before walking away, " You know what K.C. whatever, I'll see you later."

A few hours later I went looking for K.C. He hadn't been at lunch and I was worried about him, even if we didn't always get along. Alli and Eli were with me since lunch was almost over anyway. As we wandered around the halls I heard a laugh that sounded like K.C. Following the sounded we rounded the corner and felt like I had the wind knocked out of me. There was K.C with… Jenna. He had her pinned up against some lockers and they were making out. He had one hand around her waist and the other hand disappeared underneath her Power Squad skirt.

Suddenly my knees gave out and I felt myself hit the floor, I ignored the pain but I knew I would have bruises tomorrow. Within seconds Ali had her arms around me as Eli was walking over to the… _couple_. God that hurt to even think.

He stopped a few feet away from the two. Then without any warning he ripped K.C. away from Jenna and slammed him into the lockers next to her. Shell shocked for a moment K.C.'s eyes found mine as I got up off the floor. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

Eli pinned him to the lockers and was about to go in for a hit when I spoke up, " Eli, it's ok. He isn't worth it." I walked over to the boys and reached up pulling Eli's hand away from K.C.. Looking at the boy in front of me I spoke in a cold voice, that seemed to frighten him more then the words " That's it K.C. we are done. I don't deserve to be treated like this. Have fun with your blonde bimbo." Looking over at Alli, I grabbed Eli's hand and the three of us made out way down the hallway.

**According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with it.  
According to you. According to you.  
**  
A week later I was sitting in my room with Eli as we did our homework and listened to music. We were both laying on the floor with our stuff spread out around us.

"Hey Clare?" Eli asked in a quiet tone I almost missed because of the music.

"Yea Eli. What's up?" I watched as his hazel eyes peeked out from his shaggy dark brown hair.

"Are you ok? I mean you and K.C. have been over for a week now, but you haven't said anything about it."

His question didn't surprise me, actually I had been waiting for him to bring up the topic. Setting down my pen, I sat up before answering. "Yea, I am fine with it actually. I am just happy that it is over. No more fights or doubting what he is doing. It's nice not to have that added stress. Plus being able to vent in my writing for English helps." I add a smile at the end.

"Well that's good. You really do deserve better. Someone… "His sentence faded off but I thought I knew where he was going.

"Someone… like you?" I finished. His head suddenly flew up and I knew I had asked right.

"Well…. Yea." His hazel orbs locked onto my sky blue ones and I couldn't breath again. He had that effect on me and it had only gotten worse the past week.

Smiling I moved my body so I was sitting up, and he quickly followed suit. "Because you would treat me right. Right."

He simply nodded and then we were leaning into each other. When our lips met it was like nothing I had ever felt. You know how in movies they show the fireworks, bells and all. Well it was like that but even better. Our lips moved together like they were always suppose to. Lifting my arms I moved my hands into his hair, as I felt his arms go around my waist. A few minutes later we separated for some much needed air but we couldn't stop smiling.

"So does this mean I am you girlfriend?" I asked as our forehead touched.

"I guess it does." He replied with a bigger smile. I gave a quiet giggle before I reluctantly pulled away to work on homework once more. This time however while my right hand was writing my left held onto his across from me.

**But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.**

I need to feel appreciated,  
I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizzy.  
  
*Back to the Present Day*

I was brought back out of my memories when I felt a pair of strong arms loop around my waist. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Eli.

"Hey. How's your morning going?" He asked as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Good though you two so owe me for staying at the party at Drew's house partying until midnight last night." I fake pouted as I spun in his arms.

Seeing we were going into couple mode Alli spoke as she walked away, "Well I guess I'll see you two in Chemistry later."

"Bye" We said in unison, looking at each other we couldn't help but laugh. As I tried to catch my breathe Eli bent down and captured my lips in a searing kiss that made me melt. So much for being able to breath normally.

Our mood was broken when a few seconds later K.C. and Jenna walked up and cleared their throats.

"So I was right you were into him." K.C. spoke with a smile on his face, as though he just won a contest.

Not missing a beat Eli moved his arm to wrap around my shoulder before saying, "Well you certainly weren't. And I wasn't able to let a girl like Clare get away." Spinning me around we headed off to our math classes. Halfway down the hall I looked over my shoulder to see K.C. hadn't moved and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish on water. Smirking I looked over at Eli while putting my arm around his waist. He really was the right choice, I just wish I had seen it sooner.

**According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]**

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.


End file.
